captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain of Terror
Rain of Terror is the second episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Perry Martin. Eco-villains * Verminous Skumm Plot Synopsis Verminous Skumm has taken over an abandoned factory, using it to burn coal in an effort to create an acid-rain storm. The Planeteers hurry to stop him, but Ma-Ti stays behind in the Geo-Cruiser after their arrival at Skumm's factory, stating that he is too small and would only get in the way. This is after a morning during which he struggled to keep up on the obstacle course on Hope Island. He removes his ring and tells the others to go on without him. They do so reluctantly and soon find themselves in trouble. Unable to call Captain Planet, Skumm and his rats overpower the Planeteers and lock them up. It's up to Ma-Ti to save the day! Episode Summary The episode begins with shots of a drab city. Everything appears dilapidated and in need of repair. Rats run through the streets. Suddenly, a surveillance camera on a periscope-like pole emerges from the ground. Verminous Skumm is overheard talking to one of his many minions, pleased that the nearby factory is deserted. He makes a comment about it being shut down by environmentalists because it polluted too much. He demands that they then surface, and one of his henchmen obeys, driving the large drilling machine upwards. Skumm implies that it's time to start the factory up again and continue the pollution it used to produce. The factory is soon up and running. Skumm is burning coal, ensuring huge clouds of thick smoke are being sent into the air. He then demands that a special rain-making chemical he has developed be added to the mix. He then says that the coal smoke will turn the resulting rain to acid. On Hope Island, the Planeteers are running an obstacle course. Everyone appears to be enjoying themselves, except for Ma-Ti, who grows increasingly frustrated due to his small size hindering his ability to finish. As Wheeler admires Linka's skills on the uneven bars, Kwame and Gi are having a friendly race. Both are cheating - Gi uses her ring to create a mud-puddle, causing Kwame to fall behind. He then creates an earthquake which knocks her from the top of the climbing wall - he catches her before she hits the ground. She quickly challenges him again, and they race over the wall, laughing and ribbing one another good-naturedly. Linka, and then Wheeler, both achieve the climbing wall. Ma-Ti is the only one left. He manages to jump the mud-trap, but almost over-balances. The other Planeteers stand by and cheer him on and encourage him. However, Ma-Ti falls from the top of the wall and, unlike Gi, is not lucky enough to be caught by Kwame. He lands in the mud-trap, causing the others to laugh. He fails to see the joke of a sundae, however, instead feeling embarrassed and upset. Gaia arrives, and the five learn that they have a new mission. However, when Linka offers to help Ma-Ti up, he refuses, mournfully stating that he is always needing help because he is so small. He runs away towards the beach, leaving the others to go to The Crystal Chamber without him. Ma-Ti comes in as Gaia is showing images of Verminous Skumm to the other Planeteers on the Crystal Vision. He was born and raised in toxic waste, and thrives in filth and slime. Gaia informs the Planeteers that Skumm is nesting in an abandoned factory, burning coal. When Wheeler asks why that's bad, she tells the Planeteers that Skumm is designing a certain cloud of acid rain that could destroy an entire city if they don't stop him. The Planeteers hurry to find Skumm. Linka is flying the Geo-Cruiser, reporting that they will be there in two minutes. Meanwhile, Ma-Ti is sitting silently, still thinking about how helpless he feels. He believes that everyone always has to help him, and the Planeteers would be better off without him. As Linka lands the Geo-Cruiser, the Planeteers start to disembark, excited about a new mission. Wheeler tries to get Ma-Ti, who replies that he won't go with them. Dismayed, the other Planeteers ask why not, and he replies that he thinks he will only get in their way, and he does not have what it takes to be a Planeteer. He then removes his Planeteer ring, and Wheeler tries to encourage him to come with them, but Ma-Ti is adamant, and asks the others to leave him alone. Outside the Geo-Cruiser, the four older Planeteers wonder how they can make Ma-Ti feel better. Kwame wants to persuade him that they cannot do the job without him, but Wheeler points out that there isn't enough time. The giant acid cloud above them looks as though it could start to pour rain at any moment. Linka has an idea, and begins to explain it to the others as the camera pans away and returns to Skumm's factory. Inside, Skumm is laughing, as his plan is almost complete. Chemicals and smoke are continuing to drift up into the sky, and he sees that it will start raining acid at any moment. Suddenly, the building begins to shake. Skumm and his men are startled and confused. Outside, Kwame is standing with Gi and Wheeler, using his ring to tremble the ground and shake the building. Skumm emerges from the building, quietly furious that people have come to stop him. He orders his henchmen to spray the Planeteers with toxic waste. They scatter hastily, and only just in time. The waste is strong enough to melt concrete. When Wheeler tries to retaliate by using his ring, it only creates more toxic smoke, adding to the already-polluted skies above. Kwame quietly urges Wheeler to remember the plan, and they both, along with Gi, run around the side of the building. When Skumm and his rats chase them, Linka sneaks inside the factory. Meanwhile, Ma-Ti waits alone in the Geo-Cruiser. He still has not put his ring back on, but he uses the Planet Vision screens in the Geo-Cruiser to check his friends' progress. He is worried when he sees Gi, Kwame, and Wheeler all being chased. Noticing that they are trapped, the Planeteers decide to fight back. Gi uses her ring to release a torrent of water from a water-tower, knocking many of the villains away. Wheeler scatters more of them by setting some crates alight, and Kwame knocks the rest down by creating an earthquake. Wheeler congratulates his friends, and reports that they got rid of them all - but turning around, the three of them are confronted by yet three more of Skumm's rats. They are forced to surrender. Just as Linka is about to shut down the factory, Skumm's drilling machine crashes through the wall. He demands that she give herself up. Ma-Ti watches from the Geo-Cruiser, and still has to help his friends, but is worried of not being able to. Skumm locks the other four Planeteers up in a building that is still full of drums of toxic chemicals. Many of them are leaking fumes, and in the enclosed space, the Planeteers won't survive for long. Wheeler suggests burning their way out with his ring, but Linka stops him, telling him that the chemicals could ignite and explode, killing them in the process. Kwame suggests using his ring to crack the foundations of the building so they can escape, but Gi detects that the chemicals could spill and then seep into the ground to infect it. Linka says her wind power could blow the deadly fumes into the atmosphere and Gi implies that her water power could contaminate an underground spring. The four see that their only choice is to contact Ma-Ti to get help from him. Ma-Ti is concerned that he cannot see his friends anymore, but suddenly drawn to his ring, which is glowing and humming nearby. Putting his ring on, he immediately senses their fear and panic. Realizing that he doesn't care how dangerous it is, he runs off to help them. He sneaks between the buildings of Skumm's factory, avoiding the guards by hiding inside of empty barrels as they march past him. He realises that he has discovered an advantage to being small. Ma-Ti locates the Planeteers, but is unable to get through the door of the building, as it is locked. Using his ring to communicate with them, he asks if there is another way in. Wheeler spots a window in the roof, and they urge Ma-Ti to get to the top and break it open. They are sounding increasingly desperate, as it is growing difficult for them to breathe. Ma-Ti runs to the side of the building and finds that the brick-work has made a ladder-like appearance. He is able to climb, though he doubts if he can make it up. Halfway up, he slips and nearly falls. He despairs, thinking he can go no further. Suddenly, Gaia appears as an image above him. She encourages him, telling him that the only thing that can stop him is his fear. She knows he can do it - he just needs to look into his heart and believe in it. Ma-Ti feels strengthened after Gaia disappears, and notices that his four friends are all still depending on him to rescue them. Inside, the Planeteers are choking violently, apparently about to lapse into unconsciousness. Suddenly, Ma-Ti breaks the window above them, lowering a fire hose through so his friends can escape. Skumm finishes burning his supply of coal. Up on the roof, the Planeteers are thanking Ma-Ti for saving them, stating that he was very brave to get to them. Overhead, thunder and lightning are frequent. Ma-Ti points out that it will begin to rain any second. They find that the cloud is blowing towards an enormous city, and then summon Captain Planet. Skumm and his henchmen escape in their drilling machine as the acid rain starts. They watch on in delight as a farm melts away. Captain Planet hurries to blow the cloud away from the city by creating a controlled tornado. The Planeteers cheer him on. Away from the city, Captain Planet dives underground and emerges with a large mineral deposit of sodium carbonate to neutralise the acid in the cloud. He smashes it into powder and it neutralises the effects of Skumm's acid plan. Captain Planet then flies after Skumm, who is still in his drilling machine. Skumm attempts to hit Captain Planet with cannon-shots of toxic waste, but the Captain dodges them all and destroys Skumm's cannon. Skumm gets away, but the acid rain cloud has been stopped. Captain Planet congratulates Ma-Ti, saying that without his bravery, they all wouldn't have survived, and returns the Planeteers' powers. Linka implies that it is nice to have him back on the team again. Back on Hope Island, Ma-Ti completes the obstacle course, cheered on by his friends. After finishing, he feels very proud. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: What's the problem, Planeteers? Wheeler: It's acid rain, Cap! Those factories burning coal and polluting the air are a real menace. Ma-Ti: When the air pollution mixes with the clouds and then rains, it can destroy forests. Gi: As well as leak into drinking water and kill fish and other wildlife. Linka: Write a letter to your congress-person to support our environmental laws. Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *First appearance of Verminous Skumm. *The Planeteers all appear to have specific work-out and exercise clothes. *Gaia says that Skumm was born and raised in toxic waste. *Ma-Ti visibly sweats as he stresses about his friends being captured. *Wheeler uses his ring and ignites Skumm's toxic waste. He does not learn from this mistake, however - later on in the episode, he suggests using his ring to escape the enclosure where he and the other Planeteers are prisoners. Linka stops him. *Even when Ma-Ti is not wearing his ring, it glows when the other Planeteers try to contact him, attracting his attention. *When Ma-Ti puts his ring on, he notes that he can sense fear and panic from the other Planeteers. *Despite being surrounded by dangerous toxic chemicals, the Planeteers never have any trouble with their powers in this episode. *Gaia appears on the scene to encourage Ma-Ti, indicating she watches over the Planeteers on their missions from her station on Hope Island. *Ma-Ti uses a fire hose lowered through the broken window to help his friends out. Wheeler is the first to climb up. *The effects of Skumm's acid rain can be seen immediately. *Captain Planet avoids the acid rain by flying above the clouds. *Captain Planet destroys the cloud, but he doesn't attempt to capture or arrest Skumm. *Captain Planet used sodium carbonate to neutralize the acid, but this would have released carbon dioxide to cause greenhouse effect. *Ma-Ti finishes the obstacle course on Hope Island at the end of the episode. Quotes *'Skumm:' Come, my soldiers of slime! We're going to see to it this factory resumes its dirty work, or my name ain't Verminous Skumm. *''The Planeteers are training on the obstacle course on Hope Island:'' Wheeler: Come on, dudes! Last one to finish has to jump in an oil spill. *'Wheeler:' Need any help, Ruski-Tuski? Linka: Hmph! That will be the day, Yankee. *''Ma-Ti has just fallen into a puddle of mud:'' Gi: Hey, Ma-Ti, with a cherry and some whipped cream, you'd look just like a hot-fudge sundae! *'Gaia:' Verminous Skumm... Wheeler: He's an exterminator's nightmare! *'Wheeler:' Come on, little buddy! Time to rock'n'roll. Ma-Ti: I am not coming with you. Wheeler: What? Ma-Ti: I would just get in your way. I do not have what it takes to be a Planeteer. Wheeler: Come on, Ma-Ti. You don't really mean that. Pick up your ring and - Ma-Ti: No, Wheeler! Just go away! Just go away. Wheeler: Okay, little buddy. If that's how you feel... *'Skumm:' How dare you interrupt my work? Wheeler: We're the Planeteers, you festering furball! It's our job to stop your evil work. Skumm: Indeed? We'll see about that. *''Wheeler, Kwame, and Gi are being chased by Skumm's rats:'' Gi: We just have to keep them busy, so Linka can shut down their coal-burning operation! Wheeler: That ruski-babe gets all the easy jobs! *'Kwame:' We are trapped! Wheeler: Then it's time to stop running. Gi: I agree; it's time to show these renegade rats what Planeteers can do! *''Skumm has caught Linka trying to shut his factory down and is watching her through his security cameras:'' Skumm: Hold it there, my pretty little Planeteer. You look out of sight in my sights... *'Skumm:' Soon my acid rain cloud will begin its rain of terror! What a pity you won't be around to see it, Planeteers. Kwame: You have not won yet! Let us go now, or you will regret it later! I am warning you. Skumm: Save your breath! Impudent human. *'Ma-Ti:' Heart. I can sense fear and panic... my friends are in terrible danger! I don't care how dangerous it is! I must help them. *'Gi:' Look! Kwame: It's Ma-Ti! Linka: He may be little, but he is big in courage! *'Gaia:' I saw you in trouble. Ma-Ti: I am scared, Gaia. I cannot make it! Gaia: Yes, you can, Ma-Ti. The only thing holding you back is your fear. Look into your heart, and you will find all the strength you need. With courage, you can accomplish anything. The power is yours! *''Skumm is watching the results of his acid rain on the security monitors:'' Skumm: Now that's entertainment! *''Captain Planet is blowing Skumm's cloud away:'' Skumm: Who is that guy, and what's he doing with my cloud? Hey, you, get off of my cloud! *'Kwame:' Thanks, Captain Planet! Captain Planet: Don't thank me - the real hero's Ma-Ti. With brave Planeteers like you, the Earth will always be safe from harm. Remember, the power is yours. *'Gaia:' The feeling that one person can't make a difference is the greatest obstacle of all. Congratulations, Ma-Ti. You overcame your fears. You're a true Planeteer. Gallery rainofterror01.jpg rainofterror02.jpg rainofterror03.jpg rainofterror04.jpg rainofterror05.jpg rainofterror06.jpg rainofterror07.jpg rainofterror08.jpg rainofterror09.jpg rainofterror10.jpg rainofterror11.jpg rainofterror12.jpg rainofterror13.jpg rainofterror14.jpg rainofterror15.jpg rainofterror16.jpg rainofterror17.jpg rainofterror18.jpg rainofterror19.jpg rainofterror20.jpg rainofterror21.jpg rainofterror22.jpg rainofterror23.jpg rainofterror24.jpg rainofterror25.jpg rainofterror26.jpg rainofterror27.jpg rainofterror28.jpg rainofterror29.jpg rainofterror30.jpg rainofterror31.jpg rainofterror32.jpg rainofterror33.jpg rainofterror34.jpg rainofterror35.jpg rainofterror36.jpg rainofterror37.jpg rainofterror38.jpg rainofterror39.jpg rainofterror40.jpg rainofterror41.jpg rainofterror42.jpg rainofterror43.jpg rainofterror44.jpg rainofterror45.jpg rainofterror46.jpg rainofterror47.jpg rainofterror48.jpg rainofterror49.jpg rainofterror50.jpg rainofterror51.jpg rainofterror52.jpg rainofterror53.jpg rainofterror54.jpg rainofterror55.jpg rainofterror56.jpg rainofterror57.jpg rainofterror58.jpg rainofterror59.jpg rainofterror60.jpg rainofterror61.jpg rainofterror62.jpg rainofterror63.jpg rainofterror64.jpg rainofterror65.jpg rainofterror66.jpg rainofterror67.jpg rainofterror68.jpg rainofterror69.jpg rainofterror70.jpg rainofterror71.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes